


Adoption ?

by Loveless_Sky



Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Discussion, Discussion of Adoption, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I tried my best, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Please read, english is not my first language, they live in japan now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: Eiji was scolling through adoption webtsites. Ash walks on him.Can they have a child ?
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101119
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Adoption ?

**Author's Note:**

> So, i decided to start something new that i have never done ? I'm trying my best so please enjoy ! And sorry for any type of typos or mistakes ! :)

Scrolling through his internet browser, Eiji was looking at something he couldn't when Ash was at home. 

Adoption.

Children, Kids, Eiji had always thought that he would at least have one. When he met Ash, he knew he would have less chance to have one. He never talked about kids with him because of his past. Hurting the blond was the last thing he wanted to do. It wasn't like he wanted a kid no matter what. Loving Ash was above that. If his lover didn't want children, then so be it.  
But he couldn't help it. Clicking on one of the link, he was quick to find the profils of numerous of orphanages that were near where they lived now. 

The sudden sound of the door opening startled him, making him close his computer so fast, the clapping sound echoed in the room.  
Turning himself, he could see Ash rearanging his coat on the stand, looking at him carefully. Coming to where he was, the blond man looked at him once again, lifting one of his eyebrow.

"Did something happened ?"

"No ! What could have happened in such a short time ?"

Laughing nervously, Eiji put down his computer on the table in front of the couch. Thinking Ash would drop the matter because he understood that he didn't want to talk about it, he sat comfortably on the couch. What he didn't think would happen is, Ash was now reaching for his computer. Having no time to catch him, he could only watch as Ash opened it, the screen shining the website he was on just earlier.

"What..."

"It's not what you think it is !"

"Am i not looking at adoption adresses ?"

"I-..."

Dropping his head in shame, Eiji folded his hands on his knees, scratching the skin around his fingernails. He couldn't escape this one. Ash was scrolling the websites, looking at what the black haired man was looking at earlier.  
There was no turning back now. 

"I think we need to talk Eiji."

"I'm sorry Ash. Really sorry."

"What for ?"

"Lying."

"Eiji..."

Looking at the window, Eiji felt Ash's hand grab his chin gently, turning his face so he could look into his eyes. Softly stroking his cheek, Ash smiled a little, trying to reassure his lover. 

"Can we talk about this ? Please ?"

"Alright..."

"I am to assume that if you were looking at this, you want kids then ?"

"Maybe ? I don't know honestly..."

"Eiji, you don't look at adoption things if you don't want kids, somewhere deep inside yourself."

Sighing, Eiji dropped his head on his knees that he had pulled against his chest. 

"I mean... I always thought i would have at least one child when i would be in relationship with someone. And then i met you and all my world shattered ? I don't really know how to explain it all."

"Do you... Do you want kids but not with me ?"

"No ! That's not that at all ! Just..."

Looking at Ash, Eiji could see an once of sadness. Feeling his heart clench at the sight, he extended his hand to Ash, waiting a couple of seconds for Ash to see, before touching the pale hand with his own. 

"Do you want kids Ash ? I didn't want to tell you what i was doing because i know your past. And maybe because of it, you may not fell ready for that. Or ever for that matter."

It was now Ash's turn to drop his head low, looking at their hands. Eiji was moving his thumb on top of his, in circular motions. 

"It's not that i don't want them... It's more that i don't know if i would be a good father ? I still have nightmares occasionaly. And panic attacks too. What kid would want to see their parent like that ? I wouldn't want to put that in front of them. I already have my nightmares and panic attacks in front of you."

"And they don't bother me Ash. You know that."

"But still. What if i have a nightmare and the kid see me trashing and screaming ? What if it's a panic attack ? That's so much worse. But... I can't just say that you can't have a kid. If you really want one and i can't..."

Leaving his sentence without finishing it, Ash looked at his sides, back nearly turned at Eiji. 

"Ash. I'll stay with you no matter what. It doesn't matter if you don't want any child. I want to spend my life with you because i love you, not because i want children."

"But what if it never happens ?"

"Then it doesn't happen. I'll be okay. And, it's not because i was looking at that now, that i want kids right now. I'm still young, so are you. We can talk about that again in the future if we need to."

"Are you sure ?" 

"Completely."

Dragging his hand to Ash's cheek, he let his fingers wander on the soft pale skin before leaning a bit so their foreheads were touching. Eiji always moved slow so Ash could see his mouvements and intentions. So if he wanted, he could retract himself if he was uncomfortable with the situation. Kissing the top of his nose, Eiji giggled when he saw the small amound of pink on the other man's cheeks. 

"You're cute."

"Oh shut up !"

"Ash no ! No, Aslan stoooppp !"

Ash's hands were tickling his sides where he was the more ticklish and the blond knew it perfectly. Laughing for too much time for his liking, Eiji grabbed the other's hands and pulled them far from his sides where Ash couldn't reach him now. 

"Oh my god stop, do you want me to die ?"

"Better if you don't die. If we want kids one day you know."

Bringing his boyfriend's hand down on his laps, he looked at the green eyes that were looking at him directly.

"Do... Did you mean it ?"

"Hm, yeah. I think i'd like that. Having a baby."

"Oh my god Aslan."

"Eiji ? Hey Eiji, don't cry !"

Smiling while crying was all Eiji could do for a long time this night. Ash was quick to join him in his smiling/laughing fit as they were now doing that together, leaving small kisses all over the others face. 

After crying for a good amound of time, they both calmed down, still cuddling on the couch. The black haired man had his head against the chest of the blond one, Ash's hand stroking mecanically the short lenght of black hair.

"We're going to have a family ?"

"Of course we're going to Eiji."

"I love you so much Aslan."

"And i love you."

A family would be perfect. They were going to have a family. 

Still smiling, they fell asleep in each other's arms, not bothering to go in their bed as they were comfortable on the big enough couch.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just the beginning ~


End file.
